


The Checkout

by WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken



Series: We either make it, or break it. [24]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (thats a legit tag?), (the process is not described though. The ending just shows it), Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Felix Hyunjin Jeongin Cameo, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Grocery Shopping, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken/pseuds/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken
Summary: Minho is going shopping for a boyfriend.Well,actually, he’s going shopping for groceries.Which in reality is just him ending up with Han Jisung in his shopping cart.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: We either make it, or break it. [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439083
Comments: 6
Kudos: 230





	The Checkout

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I was thinking about the Side Effects Mv Making and how Minho pushed Jisung around in a shopping cart.

Call him weird but Minho likes doing the groceries. 

Okay, maybe _like_ is a strong word but he’s the only one in the dorm who doesn’t mind it all that much and because of that, Hyunjin is always quick to push him out of the door with the list of things they need.

So here he is, said list ranging from juice all the way to shampoo and everything in between. There are two different handwritings on there and it is easy to distinguish that Hyunjin is clearly having a cheat-day from whatever new diet he’s following now. 

He goes around easily and quickly, so used to the lay-out that he knows where to find everything without even looking.

Maybe that’s the problem though because Minho isn’t really paying attention as he rounds a corner - looking at the list in his hands and his feet carrying him to the pasta-aisle on autopilot – and his cart suddenly hits something. Or like someone because there is a shrill yelp that makes his head snap up.

Apparently he has hit a guy, said guy falling backwards with flailing arms and all Minho can do is look on with growing horror as the boy lands on his ass rather harshly.

But not just any boy…

Han Jisung, in all his denim jeans and his puffy-jacket glory, is whining and pouting like a little kid. Minho thinks its exaggerated because he hadn’t landed _that_ hard, but it makes him push his cart to the side and reach out a hand anyways.

‘’I’m sorry, didn’t see you,’’ he adds an apologetic smile, one Jisung quickly seems to mirror before he looks to see who the hand belongs to.

His eyes grow a bit wider and his mouth falls open. Minho doesn’t know what to do with that.

‘’O-oh…,’’ the boy dumbly comments before suddenly perking up, ‘’Oh! No, its okay! I wasn’t watching were I was going,’’

Minho thinks he might be making up the slight tinge of red on the boy’s cheeks, one that seems to grow a little more obvious when Jisung shyly takes his hand and lets the older pull him back to his feet. Imaginary or not, Minho thinks it’s cute, just like the boy himself.

The older doesn’t mean to be a creep, but it is difficult for his eyes _not_ to linger when he sees the boy around on campus and because their majors are housed in the same building, Minho sees him quite a lot. 

They have never talked – he doesn’t count that one singular and awkward ‘hey’ in the hallways - but they have made some eye contact every now and then. It’s always awkward, especially when the guy with the curly hair who’s somehow always around Jisung catches them looking at each other. He always laughs loudly, making Jisung jerk and look away. Mostly to the ground in front of his feet as curly-dude teasingly pokes his cheek before waving at Minho, smiling wide enough for dimples to form.

Minho doesn’t spend a lot of time thinking about what it all means.

It isn’t like he is any better; He knows he has this vague and stupid crush and doesn’t need to think about that more than he already does.

Anyways, he pulls his hands away as Jisung seems to be stable but then the boy shifts his weight and suddenly lets out a pained squeal. Before Minho can ask what’s wrong, the boy clamps onto one of his shoulders, slightly bend over and lifting his left foot off the floor. 

‘’Are you okay?,’’ Minho asks, his arm automatically winding around the younger’s middle.

Jisung grunts as he carefully puts his foot back down before pulling it back up quickly, ‘’I think my ankle is fucked,’’ 

Oh shit.

Now Minho’s done it.

Way to go, dumbass.

‘’I can drop you off? I came by car anyways and it’s the least I can do,’’ he hastily offers, hoping it will save his reputation somewhat. He has never thought of actually making a move on the younger, but that doesn’t mean he’s okay with the boy thinking he’s an asshole, ‘’I’m Minho, by the way,’’

The boy waves a hand frantically, shaking his head and… is he blushing again? Or _still_?

‘’Oh no, I don’t want to interrupt you! The dorms are not that far away, really,’’

They are. Minho had taken a twenty-minute drive here, so it isn’t like it’s around the corner. 

‘’Come on, Get in,’’ the older says as he grabs his cart again.

The boy tilts his head and it’s very cute.

‘’In the cart,’’ he adds with a smile, already pushing some stuff around with his free hand, ‘’Just get in the cart. I’ll finish up quickly and you can drive back with me,’’

Jisung seems hesitant, biting his lip and his face turning even more red, but then nods a little anyways.

It’s almost alarming how smooth they slip into things.

Jisung has Minho’s shopping list in his hand and reads off whatever the older had written down, commenting on the older’s pretty handwriting after every item read out loud after warming up some more. Minho plucks the products from the shelves and hands them over without even looking, Jisung’s hand already there to take it from him and place it in the cart.

‘’Next up, the condiments,’’ the boy announces and it’s almost a little too loud for a public space but Minho thinks it’s funny so he lets it slide.

They aren’t even in the right aisle yet when the boy gasps, making Minho halt. 

‘’Wait, what the fuck?,’’ Jisung suddenly screeches, ‘’You use _mustard_? What kind of freak are you?,’’

Minho lets out an offended sound and continues pushing, ‘’Are you condiment-shaming me? Pretty daring thing to do to someone you’ve met like fifteen minutes ago,’’

Jisung shakes his head with a clearly disappointed sigh, ‘’But mustard is just nasty. Do you have any idea how horrible it is to make-out with someone who has just eaten that stuff?,’’

‘’No I don’t and frankly, I’m not intere-,’’

‘’Horrible,’’ Jisung cuts him off, ‘’Disgusting,’’

Minho rolls his eyes at that and flicks the back of the boy’s head, making a show of stopping right in front of the mustard and pushing the biggest jar into Jisung’s hand.

‘’Well, I don’t care,’’

‘’How is this ever going to work?,’’ Jisung quietly huffs, clearly eying the jar before reluctantly throwing it on top of the growing pile of items, ‘’I can’t date a mustard-eater,’’

Frankly, the comment goes in one ear and out the other and Minho just asks Jisung what the next thing on the list is.

Fortunately for Minho, Jisung doesn’t comment on his shopping list any further – he’ll ignore the furrowed brows when the older grabs the regular Cheetos – and they make their way to the checkout pretty quickly. 

Minho spots Felix and even though he knows the younger doesn’t usually works Saturdays, he isn’t surprised that the younger is working now that they don’t really have any important exams until after the Christmas holidays. 

He doesn’t know much more about the younger but Felix is in the same dance program as him and they run into each other at least two times a day - sharing one dance class on Friday afternoons – so at least they are somewhat acquainted. 

‘’Hey Minho,’’ the freckled boy smiles when it’s Minho’s turn, but then his eyes find Jisung sitting in the cart, widening a little, ’’ And… Sungie?,’’

The boy waves with a shy smile and Felix’s eyes go back and forth between the two before he absolutely _beams_ back, leaning over to ruffle Jisung’s hair with a tiny but happy hum. Minho is a bit surprised but he should’ve known the two were friends. He’s seen curly-guy with the both of them before. 

Anyways, the two talk for a little as Felix effortlessly passes the items along the scanner, taking his sweet time and ignoring the growing line. Minho focusses more on getting all the groceries in his bags but he does catch up on some secretive giggling and a blushing Jisung once again.

It makes him a little upset because the two would actually look really cute together…

He ignores the slight irritation and ditches the bags in the cart with Jisung and takes out his card to pay. 

From the corner of his eyes he sees Felix lean over and plant a bright orange sticker on Jisung’s forehead, those you normally get to stick on the crate of beer to let known you have actually payed for it. The younger makes an upset noise.

‘’The squirrel is on the house,’’ Felix winks at Minho as the latter finishes paying, ‘’No returns though.’’

Minho snorts but it gets lost in the loud, offended noise Jisung makes.

‘’First of all, this is a grocery store. ‘On the house’ doesn’t work here,’’ Jisung points out, ‘’and second, what do you mean no returns?!,’’

Felix turns to Minho and hands him the receipt, putting on his best customer-voice, ‘’Thank you for shopping at A&P, we hope to see you again!,’’

‘’Help, please,’’ Jisung mumbles as he’s about halfway to standing up in the cart, ‘’This thing is about to roll out from under my feet. I’m not going to even try climbing out by myself. I think I have been injured enough for today,’’

Minho kinda wants to drag this out because he’s slightly savage like that and can still clearly remember the mustard-incident, but then again… It _is_ his fault.

He lets out a sigh and carelessly ditches the last bag in the trunk before making his way over to the boy. Jisung looks even more helpless up-close and Minho’s hands find the boy’s waist easily, basically lifting him out because Jisung really isn’t of much help. 

But the sound he makes and the way he grips onto Minho’s shoulders while getting lifted out is endearing so he keeps his mouth shut.

Their drive back is spend pretty much in silence except for the younger’s humming. Minho would normally hook up his phone and scream along to his favourite songs but in fear of embarrassing himself – Minho _doesn’t do_ embarrassed, but Jisung seems to have an effect on him – he decided to take the safe way and turn on the radio instead.

Half of the songs he doesn’t even know or particularly like but Jisung is clearly enjoying them so he puts up with it.

Anyways, it is all very uneventful and the whole time Minho is busy thinking about what he is going to do. Does he just say goodbye later and go on with his life, reverting back to awkward looks? Does he ask for the boy’s number? Does he take the brave route and actually ask the boy out?

He still hasn’t decided when Jisung turns the radio down a little and points out his dorm building. It’s actually one of the newer ones on the opposite side of campus and the older dorms. It was build two years ago when Minho was in his first year to accommodate the growing amount of students. The building being newer is only seen by the lack of dirt and grime on the outside walls but other than that, it’s yet another block of painted concrete.

‘’You can just drop me off over there,’’ Jisung says as he points to a little side road between the different buildings.

Minho hums and doesn’t put a lot of effort in to show off his parking-skills, steering the car half onto the pavement.

A long stretch of silence follows and even though Minho is still thinking about how to proceed now, he just can’t figure it out and the more seconds pass, the bigger the pressure grows because Jisung hasn’t gotten out yet. He can any time now and then Minho doesn’t even get to make a decision.

Then he hears a belt unbuckle and his head whips to the boy next to him. Jisung’s still holding onto the belt like he’s hesitant and Minho feels a bit better knowing that the younger seemingly has the same problem as him. 

‘’Thank you,’’ Jisung quietly says as he turns to the older behind the wheel, eyes big and cheeks slightly pinkish, ‘’For helping me out and all. That was really nice,’’

Minho shrugs like he doesn’t really care, but he has to turn away for a split-second to make sure the boy doesn’t catch the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He doesn’t even know why he does it but he is trying to be cool and all, so no slightly-whipped grinning.

His whole plan of keeping his façade is thrown out of the window when he suddenly sees movement from the corner of his eyes, a fleeting peck on his cheek following.

Minho’s head snaps around in surprise and he feels the heath creep up his neck and to his face. The younger manages to look him in the eye before his own grow about twice their size and his ears turning bright-red.

It’s very relieving for Minho that he isn’t the only fire hydrant in the car. 

‘’S-see you later hyung!,’’ the boy suddenly squeals and he throws the passenger door open.

Minho is still frozen and thinks the boy is going to make a clean escape but as soon as Jisung steps out, he lets out a pained sound and sinks to the floor.

Despite his still flustered state, Minho’s head is clear enough for him to kill the engine and get out, making his way around the car and to Jisung probably too quickly for it to come across as casual. 

‘’Idiot,’’ he mumbles as Jisung blinks up at him with a shy and embarrassed look, already holding out one of his hands for Minho to take and pull him up. The older does and Jisung mutters a small ‘thanks’ without looking at him.

Minho knows he should let go now but Jisung is still holding onto his hand as well so there’s no rush, right? 

They stay like that for some more time until the younger slips his hand out of Minho’s with an awkward cough, turning to fumbling with his fingers instead. They are still standing way too close by normal standards and Minho lowkey wants to see if Jisung’s eyes are maybe even more pretty up close.

‘’Hey Jisung?,’’ Minho almost whispers, heart up in his throat by now.

The boy finally looks up at him and the older says fuck it and pulls out his phone, shoving it into Jisung’s face. The younger looks a little confused but takes his phone anyways, the confusion morphing into a shy smile as he sees the ‘new contact’ on the screen.

When Minho finally returns to his own dorm, he has three bags of groceries, two cats circling his legs as soon as he steps inside and one new phone number.

‘’Where have you been all this time? I thought you went grocery shopping, not walk to the other side of the world,’’ Hyunjin whines as he appears in the tiny hallway, crouching down next to the bags Minho had dumped on the floor and already digging through the items.

He fishes out the pack of pre-made waffles and speeds off to the kitchen like he hasn’t had any food for days. It has only been three hours since they’ve had breakfast.

‘’Bet he spend most of his time trying to find everything. Or the lady of the food-samples has stuffed him full again,’’ Jeongin yells from the couch before he mumbles something about ‘vote them off’ to himself.

Minho rolls his eyes despite no one seeing him doing so before stepping into the living room. He spots Jeongin sprawled over the single beanbag they own, staring at his phone.

‘’I have you know that none of those are true. Also, why are you here again?,’’

‘’Not to see you, that’s for sure,’’ The younger shrugs without taking his eyes off his screen, ‘’But for real, what took you so long?,’’ 

‘’I ran into Jisung, _literally_ , and he sprained his ankle. I drove him home,’’ Minho speaks without thinking.

Jeongin stills and looks at Minho for the first time, ‘’Jisung? As in, Han?,’’ 

Oh, so _now_ he has the younger’s attention.

Minho nods and lets himself flop down onto the couch, ‘’Yeah, that one,’’

‘’He didn’t actually run away as soon as he saw you?,’’ Hyunjin gasps as he comes stalking back to the living room, already three or so bites out of the waffle on his plate, ‘’Who would have thought… he’s a little coward as far as I know,’’ 

Minho feels his brow shoot up, ‘’What do you mean?,’’

‘’Oh, I have heard he just silently gay-panics whenever he sees you,’’ Hyunjin takes another bite before almost falling down onto Minho on the couch, nearly missing elbowing him in the face, ‘’I heard from Seungmin, who heard from Changbin hyung, who was told by Felix, who managed to pry it out of Chan,’’

Minho doesn’t even know half of those people, but that is not the point.

‘’So basically everyone and their mom knows he has a crush on you hyung. He’s very lowkey but now that I know, I can definitely tell,’’ Hyunjin then wiggles his brows knowingly.

_The_ Han Jisung, Performing Arts major, Campus-wide sweetheart and ace of the school, has a crush on him? How crazy is that? 

‘’But then again, who _doesn’t_ have a crush on Minho,’’ Hyunjin smirks, wiggling his brows again.

‘’Ew. Imagine liking Minho hyung,’’ Jeongin contributes, visibly cringing and even pretending to throw up.

Minho sits back up properly and pulls one of the couch pillows from behind his back, chucking it straight at Jeongin’s head. The latter evades like he is used to it – that’s probably the case – and flips him off.

Minho decides to be the better one and ignores it. Also, his brain is a bit busy with other things.

‘’Well…,’’ Minho finally finds his voice after processing the information he has just been provided, ‘’I have his number?,’’

He doesn’t know why he states it like a question, but Hyunjin seems to understand him better than he does himself.

‘’Are you for real?,’’ the taller mumbles, mouth still full, ‘’What are you sitting here talking to us for then? Go text him. Ask him out or something! If you are interested that is. If not, can you pass me his number?,’’

Minho feels himself frown at the thought of Hyunjin flirting with Jisung. He turns his irritation to the source.

‘’How many minutes did I tell you?,’’

Hyunjin stops his chewing and sends a sheepish smile as he slowly puts some distance between them, ‘’Twenty minutes at one-eighty degrees, hyung,’’

It’s already December and that means too-cold nights, slippery roads in the mornings, thick hoodies and sweaters and a lot of hot beverages. Minho doesn’t particularly have a dislike or like for it all, but Jisung can’t seem to get over the fact that he doesn’t get burned out of bed in the mornings anymore.

Anyways, Jisung has been complaining all day over text and announces he is coming over to Minho’s dorm for cuddles and movies and that he will sleep over. Minho knows it is probably mostly because he is always running a little warmer than Jisung.

It hadn’t even been denied when he had pointed it out.

And who is Minho to not take a little revenge for that?

Long story short…

‘’I hate you,’’ Jisung mumbles as he pops another piece of chocolate in his mouth, sinking into the couch even more.

Minho grins and manages to pull Jisung into his side again, the latter pouting like a little kid, ‘’No you don’t,’’

Jisung huffs and pinches his thigh, nearly not painful enough for Minho to respond, ‘’I do. You ate mustard on purpose! I know you did,’’

‘’I don’t know what you are talking about,’’ Minho deadpans but the mischievous smirk isn’t fooling Jisung.

‘’Whatever,’’ the younger grumbles as he turns his head away, ‘’No more kisses for you today,’’

Now Minho is the one to pout, albeit a bit fake because he knows Jisung will cave soon enough with how much he likes kisses.

‘’Noooo, come on! It was just a prank bro,’’

‘’Did you just call me ‘bro’?!,’’ Jisung gasps, slipping out of Minho’s hold and off the couch, ‘’Make it two days then,’’

There is a staring-contest and even though Jisung is usually the first to crack, Minho gives up about twenty seconds in because he’s actually really missing the weight pressed against his side, ‘’I’m sorry baby, come back?,’’

Jisung huffs and crosses his arms, but Minho already feels that victory is close by when the boy gnaws at his lower lip. Minho ups the pout and despite Jisung putting up a fight, he caves in anyways. The younger grumbles a little before climbing into Minho’s lap, throwing his arms around Minho’s neck and snuggling closer.

The older grins and wraps his arms around the younger, squeezing him tight.

‘’You are forgiven. Just this once. If you ever do that again I _will_ take the cats and move to another country,’’ Jisung threatens, the bite in his voice far to find when it comes out more like a mumble due to his cheek squashed against Minho’s temple.

The cats aren’t Jisung’s to take - neither are they their kids - but Minho isn’t planning on making things worse so he hums and buries his head into the younger’s neck, leaving a couple of soft kisses. 

‘’That’s unfair,’’ Jisung whines as he pulls back, glaring down on Minho, ‘’I am still trying to be a little mad okay?,’’

Minho just laughs at that and shakes his head before cupping the boy’s cheeks and pulling him down to connect their lips. Jisung makes a surprised sound but responds quickly anyways. The boy really sucks at staying mad.

Anyways, Jisung seems to melt for a little and goes pretty lax, hands sliding down to Minho’s forearms. But then he makes a whiny noise and recoils back much like Minho had expected; Seems like the taste of the yellowish condiment has managed to surpass the thin coating of chocolate in the younger’s mouth… _again_.

So Minho grins and is quick to throw the boy off his lap and next to him on the couch before bolting out of the room.

‘’Lee Minho!,’’ he hears the younger yell from the living room, ‘’If you like mustard so much, I will stuff your nose with it when you sleep!,’’

Minho knows Jisung won’t do that, but that night maybe he does wait until the younger is fast asleep in his arms before he closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something.
> 
> Slowly I'm getting through the dozens of small oneshots I have been writing. I think the next one I get to finish tomorrow? Not sure though.


End file.
